User blog:Valremathras/Wiki War Devil Episode 2: Resistance
(Picking up where we left off from Episode 1, the Narrator returns, sitting in his chair by his table. His face, hidden in shadow and the room entirely dark, save for a candle on the table.) Narrator: '''So aye. That's our story. The Devil Empire faces a lot of opposition from the Ministry as well as other small groups operating. There is one Resistance group in particular, however, that is the main source. Led by a man from Devil's past, the Resistance is formed from members of an old community, joined together for one purpose: to take down the Devil Empire and kill their leader as well as destroy the Ministry. A few people in this Resistance were friends of Devil before his rise to power now they seek only to destroy him. They're operating in a bunker in the South here. (The Narrator gets up and walks towards the window, where outside in the background, a small bunker is seen at night-time.) '''Narrator: '''Heh. Gotta give them credit. They're doing a bang up job opposing Devil. Their leader must be very hell bent on taking down his Empire. (The scene changes to inside the bunker where Resistance soldiers are seen loading up their guns and upgrading their armor. Sergeant and Chief Engineer Dragon makes his way to the war room and meets Corporals Tiger and Baby. Captain Loyg then comes in to the war room and all they gather at a map on the table.) '''Loyg: '''Right, so a Ministry station blows up in the North, killing a lot of Devil Empire soldiers. Heh. Shadow's more cunning than we though. Anyway, what news did you say you had, Dragon? '''Dragon: '''Well, we managed to hijack that Empire Drone you were tracking. We've brought it here into the bunker so that we can override and use it to our advantage. '''Tiger: '''I've heard of those drones but never seen one up close. Do you really think we can use it? '''Dragon: Aye, if we can override its AI and have it non-lethal to Resistance soldiers, we should have up and running for the next attack. Loyg: '''Nice work, Dragon. Now listen up, soldiers. The Big Boss is coming over soon. He wants to address me here when he arrives. He'll be here tomorrow by midnight. Gives us enough time to hit the Empire Patrol going on in the city tomorrow at daytime. Am I clear? '''All Soldiers: '''Yes, sir! '''Loyg: '''Good. Dragon, get that drone ready and prepare your units for the ambush tomorrow. Once we clear that patrol out, the city will be safe from the Devil Empire. '''Dragon: '''On it, sir. I'll have the best technicians on it at once. (Dragon leaves the room and heads to the workshop where the drone is being worked on. His best technicians, Grav and Jella await him.) '''Dragon: '''Alright. Operation: Counterstrike is on. Lets get that drone working. '''Grav: '''One drone ain't gonna be enough to take down that patrol. They'll have more drones that can take this baby down. '''Dragon: '''That's why we're gonna make some...upgrades. (Dragon smiles.) '''Jella: '''Let me guess. The old Dragon touch. '''Dragon: '''Exactly. Get out the guns and rockets and lets make those turrets more chaotic! '''Grav: '''On it. (As the engineers begin upgrading their Resistance drone, the scene changes to the day of the ambush. The Resistance are seen hiding in their ambush spots and Dragon takes cover by some rubble. An Empire Patrol is seen coming towards him. The Resistance drone is inside a destroyed building, scouting at the patrol. Dragon then takes out his radio.) '''Dragon: '''On my signal, prepare to fire! (The patrol gets even closer to him. Dragon then nods to himself.) '''Dragon: '''FIRE! (With that command, the Resistance soldiers begin firing and take down the unprepared Empire soldiers. The Empire soldiers then start firing and a massive gunfight breaks out. The Resistance Drone then targets three Empire Drones and fires 3 rockets at each drone, obliterating them. A helicopter is then seen firing at the Resistance soldiers, killing a few.) '''Dragon: '''Drone! Target that chopper! (The Drone listens to Dragon's orders and fires its turrets and the chopper until finally the pilot is killed and the chopper spins out of control and crash lands into a building which goes ablaze.) '''Dragon: '''Target down! The city is secure! (The soldiers then cheer in victory and rally towards Dragon.) '''Dragon: '''One day this city will be rebuilt again. But now, it is freed from Devil and his regime. Let this be a lesson to him, we are coming for you and will bring you to justice! The Devil Empire will fall and so will the Ministry! (Everyone then cheers again as they make their way back to the bunker. The scene then changes to Devil in his office, finding out the result of the battle at Wiki City.) '''Devil: So, they've taken back their precious city. And they stole a drone of ours, hm? No matter. Let them celebrate for now. (Devil then gets up and makes his way down to the prison. He passes many cell doors and then stands in front of one with a specific person inside.) Devil: '''The Resistance has taken back Wiki City....Frank. (Frank aka CE gets up from his bed and moves towards the cell door, face to face with Devil.) '''Frank: '''Looks like you're on the losing side, then. So much for a world dominator. (Devil grins.) '''Devil: '''You're lucky I don't rip this door open and rip your damn head off. '''Frank: Haha! I struck a nerve, didn't I? You're pathetic as you were back then. Devil: At least I'm not the one behind bars. (Devil leaves Frank's cell and Frank is left to ponder as he returns to his bed. The scene then shifts to Shadow-Lerooy standing outside on the rooftop of the Ministry Headquarters. Speed approaches him with a cigar in his mouth.) Speed: '''So. What you thinking about? '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''Hm? '''Speed: C'mon, man. I know that expression on your face. Something's on your mind. Is it about you-know-who and what he did to you? (Shadow-Lerooy's eye fixates on Speed as he puts a hand on his eyepatch.) Shadow-Lerooy: Perhaps. We'll deal with him once Devil's done and buried. (Speed takes out his cigar and exhales.) Speed: '''Alright. Just to let you know our weapon's nearly complete. Once its done, we'll put it up as you commanded. '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''Good. Devil will never know what hit him. '''Speed: '''Also, there's a little bit of news I think you should know. The Resistance took back Wiki City from the Devil Empire. '''Shadow-Lerooy: Interesting. Perhaps I should pay a visit. Speed: No. Not that shit, again. You're a hero to many, but to them, you're just as evil as Devil. They'll cut your goddamn head off and put it on a pike. Shadow-Lerooy: Hmph. I didn't mean just me. (Shadow-Lerooy grins and Speed, now noticing his plan begins to chuckle.) Speed: '''Ha! You clever bastard! Another takeover is brilliant. '''Shadow-Lerooy: And I want you to lead that attack, understand? Speed: 'Of course. Just let me know when we're attacking. Now, I'd better go see to our masterpiece. (Speed leaves and Shadow-Lerooy is left standing alone in deep thought.) '''Shadow-Lerooy: '''I wonder... (The scene then cuts back to the Resistance bunker where Loyg is seen in the war room, overlooking the map. All of a sudden, the ''Big Boss approaches him.) 'Loyg: '''Glad you could make it, sir. '???: 'Yeah, bout damn time we're doing something. '''Lloyg: '''Good news. We've taken back Wiki City. Its ours again. Once this war's over, we'll put all our resources to rebuilding it and undoing Devil's destruction. (The ''Big Boss then puts a hand on Loyg's shoulder and applies pressure ever so slightly.) '???: '''Just cause Devil's lost control doesn't mean we should forget about the other opponent. The Ministry will probably take advantage of this and begin a takeover. How can you forget that?! '''Loyg: '''Sir, I-- '???: 'ENOUGH! We need Resistance troopers patrolling around the city. That will be our new base of operations. The Ministry's gonna be coming and we need to repel them before they even dare take advantage. Got it?! '''Lloyg: '''Aye, sir. We'll get some reinforcements there. I'll get Dragon's unit to patrol there. '???: 'You'll be going there, Loyg. '''Loyg: '''Sir? '???: '''I'm taking command of the war room, here. It's time I started carrying out some of MY plans as leader of the Resistance. Dragon and his team will accompany your units and I will call back my squadron and Bantha's to prepare for our next attack while you're all busy. '''Loyg: '''Understood, sir. Good luck, Tesla. '''Tesla: '''Dismissed. (Loyg nods and leaves. Tesla looks at the map and puts a marker at the Devil Empire's HQ.) '''Tesla: '''I'm coming for you, you son of a bitch. (The scene then changes to a shop in the outskirts, owned by Killerface. There is a petrol station outside and an RV is parked outside. Joe is seen buying some food and approaches the counter.) '''Joe: Damn war, eh? Killer: '''Heh. Tell me about it. My shop's not doing so good, man. Ever since Devil went all Hitler on the world, business has been down the shitter. '''Joe: '''Sorry to hear that. Do you reckon the Ministry will take him down? '''Killer: '''You should know, considering you were-- '''Joe: '''Yeah, I know. (Joe gives his items to Killer and Killer does his price check.) '''Killer: '''That'll be £20.00. Sorry about the price, I gotta pay my bills. '''Joe: '''I understand, man. Here, have an extra £10.00 from me. (Joe gives Killer the money.) '''Killer: Jeez, thanks man. You dunno how much this means. Looks like this place is open for another month. Joe: Yeah, don't mention it, man. Killer: Well, at least people like that bloke outside can get some gas, so we're good for one thing. (Killer looks out the window and sees the man outside filling up his RV.) Joe: '''He kinda looks familiar. Gimme a second, eh? (Joe goes outside the shop to speak to the man. He's wearing a hood.) '''Joe: Uhhh, excuse me? (The man turns his head towards Joe and Joe is able to recognise him.) Joe: 'My god! Its you! '???: '''Leave me alone. (The man walks back into his RV.) '''Joe: Dude, wait! ???: '''Stay the fuck away! '''Joe: Wait! You gotta come with me! ???: Get the fuck away from me, man! (The man gets in his RV and drives off. Joe walks back into the shop, stunned and shocked.) Killer: '''Hey what's wrong? Who was it? (Joe looks at Killer.) '''Joe: I...I just saw Tovorok. (The scene then cuts back to the Narrator.) Narrator: '''Tovorok. A man with a mysterious past. He wants nothing to do with the world. But the way things are headed, it may be time for him to finally step out of the shadows and face his destiny. What the future holds for next time is unclear, but it shall be an interesting ride. '''End of Episode 2. Category:Blog posts